Spring Sukka Week 2014
by Yiko Zipper
Summary: Hello spring Sukka week! March 30th to April 5th! And this is my early contribution, I hope you enjoy! I'm still quite new to fanfiction, so please be kind and review!
1. Travel

**i will be super busy when the actual spring Sukka week hits! therefore i decided to post this a couple of days early.**

* * *

**Spring Sukka Week Day 1: Travel**

A splash of ice cold water woke Sokka up, making him scream and jump up from his bed.

"WHAT IN THE-" He started to yell, when his head was hit with the bucket itself. The blow wasn't hard, but it made him more annoyed and confused. The man wiped the water off his face, and before he managed to yell out once more, his eyes fell upon the intruder, stopping his scream. It was Firelord Zuko in all his angry, mopey glory. The watertribesman stared at the man standing at the foot of his bed; he only managed a confused sound, before feeling an arm slide from his stomach and a body stir next to him. He felt a sudden wave of nausea and headache wash over him. "Zuko?"

The room was lit up with torches on the walls, throwing flickering shadows onto the Firelords scarred face.

Zuko crossed his arms and just looked at him, his deep frown distorting his face.

Sokka felt someone sit up beside him; it was Suki. She looked, and probably felt just as horrible as her boyfriend. "No more cactus juice. No more." She said, and then touched her soaked clothes. "Huh?" Then, after looking around, "Why are we in a prison cell?"

"We're not in a-" Sokka said, but then he saw the bare stone walls, felt the tree prison bed that he and Suki spent the night on, and noticed the metal bars that were behind Zuko. "Oh, MAN!" He whined loudly and lied back down. Suki stroked his stomach, looking at Zuko, squinting her eyes, her hungover brain turning slowly, trying to connect yesterday's evening to the present. "Why didn't you tell us you were on Ember Island?" She asked the intruder.

Zuko rubbed his good eye, "It's because I'm not. And neither are you."

Sokka laughed hopelessly, stroking his puffy face, "Well, where are we then?"

"Firenation Capital Prison." The firebender said grimly, and Sokka laughed again, this time with disbelief.

"No, we're not." He said, propping himself up on one elbow and nudging Suki with the other until she slapped him away. "Right, dear?" The Kyoshi warrior closed her eyes and sighed, thinking through her headache. "Well, how could we ever have gotten from Ember Island to here? It doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, well, everything makes sense when you're on CACTUS JUICE." Zuko retorted, his voice getting louder. He started marching back and forth into the room, his arms flailing angrily, "Just as it makes sense to hijack a Firenation Security Airship, pilot it to the Capital City, crash land it into the gates, use your 'hero' privilege to get inside and pick fights with innocent strangers, FOLLOWED BY DESTROYING A SHOP AND STEALING FROM THE ROYAL CELLAR?" Zuko stopped in place and almost screamed at them, furious. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

The couple's hangover worsened from the loudness and shrilness of Zuko's voice, making both of them feel even more confused. "That is some trip." Sokka looked back at Suki's confused, swollen face. "And that you would actually do something like this? How could you?" Suki smacked him half-playfully, and tried to crawl over her boyfriend.

"We're so sorry, Zu-" She started, when Sokka suddenly pulled her into a deep embrace on top of himself, their wet clothes and hair smushing together. "But can we sleep now and talk about this later?" she mumbled into her lover's neck.

Zuko tried to be patient, but the couple knew that they were now really toying with his temper.

"Can you just... not..." The firebender sighed, giving up. "The bars are unlocked, ask the guards to escort you two into my offices when you've sobered up." He said and turned around, long hair and robes flashing away as he left. He mumbled to the men outside, and, with another swift turn, gracefully disappeared.

Sokka and Suki were left on the wooden prison bed, loosely hugging each other, horrible headaches and turned stomachs making them feel horrible. Suki sensed her boyfriend breathe heavily; she looked at him and smiled, "I guess we just missed the adventure in travels?" She stroked his cheek. "Next time we decide to go on a quest, let's do it less… drunk."

Sokka giggled and gave her a small kiss on the lips, "Let's."

* * *

**hope y'all like it! the fanart for the fic is on madnessinmeadow deviantArt (i can't post links here, sorry)**


	2. Myth

**Spring Sukka Week Day 2: Myth**

"So, my evening is ruined," Sokka said, plopping down on the grass next to his girlfriend, who patted his thigh. "and so is yours." He scowled at her, and she simply gave him an affectionate smile, suspecting his exaggeration.

"What happened?"

"Zuko's being a dingdong and so Toph's room will be right next to ours. And you know how she is."

Suki raised one eyebrow, "Toph never stopped you before, what's the problem now?"

The man scratched his head, "Well, the problem appeared after she kind of sort of beat me up this one time." He rubbed his face, dragging down the skin from around his eyes and sighed loudly to emphasize his point. "I guess she can't just turn the blind eye to— well." He stopped his hand actions and looked bemused, "She kind of can." He rested his head on his palms.

Suki laughed. "Sokka, we're in the Fire Nation Royal palace, celebrating Summer Solstice and all you can think about is how our night is going to be ruined?"

"Yeah, but I want to—" Sokka abruptly stopped after seeing Katara walk outside into the gardens of the Royal Palace. "Do an activity." He finished, suspiciously watching Katara doing simple yoga moves.

"Don't get too wild, Sokka." the Kyoshi Warrior said sweetly, gathering his hand upon her palm and stroking it with her thumb. "Hey, you know what we can do? After the party, we can go into the forest to look for the fern flower." She said sweetly, quietly. "Have you ever done that before?"

Sokka furrowed his brows and smiled at her as if she wasn't quite right in the head, and started slowly explaining, "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." He nodded at her, "Of course I haven't done anything like it. We don't have plants, my dear."

Suki laughed, smacked him playfully and received a kiss on the cheek. "You're a goof." She took a hold of his hand once more, entwining their fingers together. Her voice calmed; a smile was still present on her lips. "There's a myth on Kyoshi Island that the Fern plant only blooms for a very short time, on the night of the Summer Solstice. If a person goes out into the forest and finds the fern flower, he will be gifted with great fortunes." She gesticulated softly with one hand for emphasis, ignoring the extremely sceptical look Sokka was giving her, "One can even receive the gift of animal speech!" The warrior nodded at her boyfriend. Sokka smiled at her now, unable to call her out on the silly story. So, she continued, "The myth also says that one can get many earthly riches from the flower, and since riches do not really benefit anyone, many people have chosen to leave it."

Sokka was still smiling.

"So... do you think it's true? The fern flower?"

Suki grinned at him wickedly. "No, you goose. Ferns never bloom, and the people just use the search of the flower as an excuse to have sex."

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked day two of sukka week & i hope you participated yourselves! anyway, the myth of the Fern plant is from my motherland (Lithuania). we build gigantic fires and drink a lot of alcohol and jump and dance around the fire and look for the Fern Flower (which doesn't exist.) **


	3. Prank

**Spring Sukka Week Day 3: PRANK**

Suki grabbed her boyfriend's hand and they ran, as quietly as possible, through an empty field away from a Fire Nation military base. Sokka tried not to laugh, and his legs were almost failing him because of his hard work put into controlling his guffaws.

The Kyoshi Warrior was annoyed at his childish behavior and so she whispered at him, angrily, "What did you do?!" She felt his sweaty hand in her own palm and squeezed it even tighter, digging her nails into it, making him bite back a yelp, though all was forgotten when his eyes fell on the rising sun and he stopped in his tracks, dragging his girlfriend back roughly.

"Nothing, I did nothing..." He mumbled half-heartedly and proceeded to yank on Suki's arm, dragging her down on the ground, hiding both of them in the tall summer grass. He then grinned devilishly, "Now watch this," as he pressed his girlfriend's back against the ground.  
They stared at the fire nation military base still covered in shadow, waiting for the sun to shine on it. Sokka was stifling his laughs with one hand, upon his mouth and Suki couldn't help but glower at him softly. "I can't believe that I actually went with you on this..." She mumbled to herself and received a hurt look of surprise from her boyfriend. He was at a loss of words, his mouth open slightly, innocently.  
"Why would you say that?" He asked her, propping himself up and sliding his hand to the small of her back; she glanced back at him apologetically. Then, as the sun's rays hit the center of the military base that they were supposed to be watching, something exploded in the distance. Sokka's face lit up once more, and he dropped down again, looking back excitedly at the military quarters which now had fireworks, smoke, and confused soldiers bursting out of it. Suki, her focus switching between her boyfriend and his victim, could not decide between what was more amusing to watch; the man-child who just destroyed a roof and used up a bunch of celebratory fireworks and was simply, absolutely _elated_ out of his mind, or the poor building that really did look kind of gorgeous in the illumination of the fresh sunrise together with the exploding lights. She laughed happily, trying not to worry about the poor people inside, knowing that Sokka wouldn't be so evil as to hurt innocent soldiers; they kept on cheering their victory until they saw the pranked soldiers come to their senses and point towards their direction.

Sokka started, blubbering, "Oh no, ooooh no, no, no..." while his hand searched for Suki's in the grass. Both of their bodies were poised to either flee or fight.

"Okay, okay, I think they've spotted us for sure..." Sokka whispered, and they watched three soldiers, still clad in their underwear, run towards them. Suki's hold was tightening around her boyfriends fingers, and she, biting her lip, said, "In three..." she saw Sokka dig his toes into the ground from the corner of her eye while also noticing the bodies that were coming closer by the second, "two..." she steadied her other palm into the grass, her muscles tensing, "run!" both sprang up as quickly as possible, shot a quick glimpse at the men that were only a few meters away, and ran. The couple was laughing and yelling wildly. Sokka still held Suki's palm, their fingers entwined, and they still heard the last of the fireworks explode in the distance. They felt the warm flames tickle them slightly, and they kept on running. "YOU'RE AN INSANE IDIOT, SOKKA!" Suki yelled at her boyfriend, her hair blowing in the wind. She boomed with laughter and received a quick, loving glance from the receiver.  
"ZUKO AND KATARA ARE GOING TO KILL US!" Sokka grinned as they kept on running towards the forest where they could hide.

* * *

**happy april fools, everyone! i hope that you've fooled many people, and were fooled yourselves (karma still exists!). **

**i suck at pranking. i've only been talked into doing it before, and i'm really lame about it, thus the unoriginal story! but i still hope that you liked it. see you tomorrow!**


End file.
